The present invention relates generally to power electronics and more specifically to DC-DC converters.
In many electronics applications, various blocks of components on the integrated circuit may have optimal power consumption at different operational voltages. In mobile applications, minimizing power consumption can require that a single battery supply a number of different voltage levels. One method of converting a voltage supplied by a battery to another voltage is to use a DC-DC converter.